Simplify the following expression: ${-r-7-2-5r}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-r - 5r} {-7 - 2}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-6r} {-7 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6r} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $-6r-9$